


One Friday Night

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Adult Content, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-11
Updated: 2006-03-11
Packaged: 2019-02-02 12:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12726501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Daniel decides he sees 'something'.





	One Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Thanks to my Beta, Gateroller!  


* * *

I was returning with coffee, he was collapsed on the sofa and…I just had to. 

I leaned in and spoke quietly, “Jack?”

“Mmm,” he mumbled.

I whispered softly, “Do you love me?”

His eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped.

“’Cause I love you,” I continued.

Momentarily closing his eyes -- as I waited with bated breath -- finally, he gazed at me, “You’re braver than I am.” He smiled, “Yes, I have for a long time.”

“Then we’re both fools, I’ve loved you for ...forever.”

“Why now? Why tell me now?” he murmured, reaching for me.

“I saw …something -- something I’ve seen before, but this time … I don’t know, I just felt…No, I knew...”

He pulled me down for a kiss and when we broke for air, I leaned in close and whispered, “Jack, do you want me?”


End file.
